Impostor
by Cosmokitt
Summary: Selene is saved by none other than the Phantom himself and becomes his assistant to repay the life debt she now owes him. She seems harmless enough, but even a pretty face can mask something far more sinister.
1. Chapter 1

Erik examined the woman out of the corner of his eye, wringing the water out of his shirt, twisting it in his hands as he gasped for air. She lay unconscious by the stream, her dark hair mixing with the mud. Erik pulled her farther up the bank and laid her in the grass. He pressed an ear to her breast and listened for breathing sounds. Nothing.

Pinching her nose he blew into her mouth, and water spilled over her lips as she coughed and color returned to her face. She opened her emerald green eyes and blinked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She sat up, continuing to stare at him, her eyes threatening to drink him in.

"Hello?" he said, before he remembered that his mask had been lost in the rushing water of the river. But she wasn't staring at his deformities, but his eyes.

His words jerked her of her reverie and she blinked those large green eyes and looked around, her face musing at her surroundings. Her black hair began to curl into ringlets around her face, which was tan and sun darkened. A scar ran across her forehead and looked quite old.

"Who are you?" she asked her tone soft.

"Are you alright?" Erik repeated.

Her eyes traveled around as though she couldn't hear him.

"Maybe." she said after a moment. Her wide eyes wandered to a point over his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?"

"No more than to be expected I suppose." her voice was distant. "Erik, right?"

How did she know that?

"What?"

"Your name, it's Erik isn't it?" Her eyes finally focused on him, looking him up and down. She stood gracefully, her damp red dress hanging from her shoulders.

"Why were you in the river?" Erik asked, standing.

"Penance." she said simply.

"You couldn't have done anything to deserve that." Erik said, folding is arms. Her plump lips curved into a seductive smile.

"You put too much store by a pretty face, Erik."

"How do you know my name?" Erik demanded.

"What?" she looked dazed again.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, I assure you we have never met." She shook her head, her curls swinging. "And I wish we had never had this meeting now. But as Allah wishes." her voice trailed off.

"Who are you?"

"Do you ask prey their names before you devour them?" she asked, raising one penciled eyebrow.

"No, but you aren't my prey. I just saved you, didn't I?"

"Did you?" she said sadly.

"I don't understand what you are saying." Erik said, shaking his head.

"Only because you know half the story." She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She shifted the swooping neck of her gown and revealed her wrists, which were heavily scarred. Like the one on her face, they were old.

"What is your name?"

"Like you would want to know." She mused.

"Fine!" he said, raising his hands in exasperation. She was just talking circles around his head.

"Well I suppose since you saved my life, I do owe you that knowledge at the very least." she said, running her hands over the sink of her gown. "I called Selene."

"Selene, okay, now we are getting somewhere." Erik muttered. "Now how is it you know my name?"

"I didn't." she said.

"Yes you did!"

"There was a time when I didn't know it." She said, crossing her arms under her considerable bosom.

"But how did you know?" Erik pressed. Selene blinked.

"Know what?"

Erik ground his teeth in frustration. She only smiled again. She was extremely beautiful, despite that scar, but Erik finally managed to tear his eyes away from his face. He may be a monster but he wasn't one to let a woman drown, but he wasn't going to stick around when she acted like this Selene did.

"Well if you're not hurt, I'll be going." he turned away from her, and Selene followed him as he moved away from the river.

"What-"

"You saved my life, Allah demands that I am in your debt." she bowed deeply to him, exposing more of her bosom. He pulled his eyes up and away from the swooping neckline of her dress and back to her face.

"That isn't necessary," Erik coughed, scratching his head.

"Oh but it is, you don't want to question my honor, do you?" She retorted, crossing her arms under her breasts. She raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, you are not coming with me and that is that." Erik said sternly.

"It's not up to you." she said simply. Erik ground his teeth in frustration. She toyed with the neckline of her gown again and Erik had to focus on her face. He was not about to be seduced by this woman, but she was making normal conversation very difficult.

"Or me," she added thoughtfully. Erik cocked and eyebrow.

"Trust me you don't want to travel with me. You don't even know me."

"And you don't know me. It's better that way."

Erik ground his teeth. "No. You are not following me." She could cause unwanted attention.

"Do you question my honor?" she asked. "I wouldn't be here if it was my decision, but you saved my life, so I have no choice but to be your companion, as I am now in your debt to do what you ask." She shrugged, tying her hair back with a bandana she had tied around her ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any money on you?" Erik asked bitterly, resigned. Unless he wanted to kill her, she could cause more attention following him without his consent, and since he just saved her life the first wasn't really an option for him, and the latter wasn't desirable.

"I have a few francs on me," she said, "or I did," she touched her waist and shook her head. "My belt, it's gone."

"Well let's see if we can find it." Erik said gruffly. Erik climbed down the bank and scanned the water for a few feet before he spotted something black hooked on a rock. Squatting beside the water, he reached out and pulled the leather belt free of the rocks. He handed it to Selene and ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. Erik what have you gotten yourself into?

She shook out the leather and fastened it around her waist, digging around in the pouches of her belt.

"Here," she said, handing him the money which he counted in his palm. It would probably be just enough. Maybe. Erik noted the dagger that was fastened to her belt. It must have really been attached in order to have survived the river. She pulled the small blade out and examined it the steel. She replaced it in her sheath and folded her hands and looked expectantly at Erik.

"I am going to need that dagger," Erik muttered, holding out his hand, "I would rather not be stabbed in my sleep." she didn't hesitate to pull the dagger free and hand it to him. Storing it in an inside pocket in his cloak, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the river. She followed obediently and Erik released her arm.

"Keep your head low and follow me, do exactly that I say, or I won't hesitate to give you another near death experience, got it?" Erik snarled. She nodded, rather docile. Without hesitation, Erik jerked up the neckline of her gown and she gave an indignant squeak. "I won't have you attracting men's attention either. She gave a jerk of her head and twisted her mouth but did not argue with him.

/*/

Erik glanced around quickly before he pushed open the door into the tavern, jerking his head to Selene, indicating that she should enter. She moved past him and he followed behind her. The tavern was dark and musty, very little light coming through the shaded windows and dirt. Men sat at the tables that were set around the common room, dicing and drinking. Erik lowered the hood of his cloak and made his way to the bar.

"Erik!" said the bartender, a large, heavy man with a bald head shiny with sweat. He moved around the bar and clapped Erik on the shoulder, and Erik almost over balanced. "What brings you here?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble, Squelch, and I need to lay low." Erik muttered.

"Of course you do," Squelch replied, lowering his voice. "Of course, you have payment correct? I won't ask questions, you know that, but I need proper compensation."

"Yes, but I have a companion with me, so I'm sure rates will be higher." Erik grabbed Selene's arm and swung her around to face Squelch. Squelch whistled through his teeth as he openly looked her up and down.

"Where did you find her?"

"Long story," Erik said gruffly, handing the money to the large man. "No questions, remember?"

"Right, yes, I have something for you, just off the wine cellar. Of course you'll find stronger stuff than wine down there," he chuckled at his quip and beckoned to them. Erik pushed past a small man who had stood from one of the tables, a hat pulled low over his face, and he hissed as Erik nearly ran over him. Erik glanced at him, noting the epée at his waist. He didn't give him another thought as he followed Squelch into the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you've brought me more mouths to feed," said a blocky woman that stood near one of the giant cook pots, a wooden spoon in one hand.

"Not now, Lenna, I haven't brought beggars, they're customers." Squelch said to the woman, folding his arms.

"Well they don't need to be clogging my kitchen," Lenna said, shaking her spoon in his face.

"Go back to your cooking, we'll be out of your way," Squelch muttered. "Come on," he said, pushing past Lenna and opening a door that led into darkness. Erik glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Selene was still following him. A few gas lamps lined the walls of the wine cellar, racks filled with different colored bottles stacked beside each other on the stone walls. Erik remembered the cellar from his last visit to the tavern. Squelch fiddled with one of the racks and tugged, and the whole wall swung forward, revealing a small room with two small twin sized beds and a few gas lamps on the walls. Erik pulled his cloak off his shoulders and set it on one of the beds. Squelch showed them how to open the wall again from the inside and left them, leaving Erik and Selene alone. She sat on the other bed, the springs squeaking. She pulled her legs up and crossed them and looked at Erik.

"What is this place?" She murmured.

"They call it the bandits hide out." Erik explained, "Squelch bought the inn with a few of these chambers, the building was most likely used during the revolution, and he uses them to hide smugglers or those who just need a place to lay low for a while. I used this place several years ago when I returned from Persia," Erik clamped his teeth shut, not meaning to reveal that much.

"How is it that he remembers you so well?"

"It is not every day a man in a mask tries to break into his food stores," Erik grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

She nodded, messing with her hair. She pulled the bandana out of her hair and tied it around her ankle.

"Let me ask you something," Erik said, standing before her, arms crossed. "How did you recognize me?"

"I thought we agreed that the less we knew about each other, the better," she retorted, running her fingers through her curls.

"It would be ideal," Erik admitted. "But I need to know how you knew my name."

Her green eyes considered him for a moment and she cocked her head in thought.

"You are a famous man where I am from," she said at last.

"Persia?"

She nodded. "An architect I believe." She slid her gown over her shoulders, folding it and setting it aside. She was left in a shift that barley passed her knees.

"Did you know a man named Nadir Khan? Also known as the Daroga?"

"No," she said sincerely. She blinked at him, her face remaining placid.

"Hm." Erik muttered, searching her face for traces of deception. Her face did not betray her if she was lying.

"Goodnight." she said, pulling the thin blanket up over her body and turning away from him. Erik said nothing, extinguishing the gas lamps and sitting on his bed. He doubted that he would get any sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik pulled his cloak over his shoulders as he entered the common room of the tavern, glancing around. That small man was back, dicing at one of the tables. His hat was gone and he had his back to Erik. As Erik moved past the table his jaw almost dropped when he saw it was a woman who sat there. She raised an eyebrow at him, shook her head and went back to her game. Erik shook his head and left the tavern, sweeping into the night.

()

Erik peered in through the glass of the window, precariously balancing on the shingles of the roof. Beyond the window was a lavishly furnished bedroom, a woman sleeping in the bed, her face visible through the glass. Erik watched her sleep, unaware to anything else but her.

"Angel of music," he sung softy, throwing his voice through window. She shifted, lifting her head. She stood from the bed and Erik moved out of sight of the window as she opened it, sticking her head out into the night.

"I must have been dreaming," she murmured, and her head disappeared. Erik peered back into the room, since she didn't close the window. She pulled her brown curly hair out of her face and lay down in the bed again, closing her eyes again.

"You aren't dreaming, Angel," Erik said softly, sliding into the room. Her eyes snapped open, and gasped as she sat up in bed and almost toppled over. She scrambled out of the bed, staring wide eyed at him, keeping the bed between them.

"Erik," she whispered.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

"Like hell," she snarled. "Leave us alone!"

"Please, Angel," Erik said, stepping toward her. "I want to apologize. Christine," he was nearer to her, and he put a hand under her chin, lifting her face toward him.

"There was a time when you would have married me,"

"Erik, you know that I would had done that to save Raoul," She said, her voice weary.

"We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered." he murmured. "You said that. What hope, Christine?"

"I don't know. I would have said anything." she said, crossing her arms.

"Where is your great savior now?" Erik scoffed.

"Raoul, he's visiting his sisters. Roxanne is sick, so he wants to be with her."

"And why aren't you with him?" Erik asked. She couldn't answer him. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"You knew I would come for you," he said. "That's why you didn't call for help when you saw me." He saw the truth in her eyes.

"Erik, please," she muttered, running her fingers through her hair. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her lips to his. How amazing it was, to feel her lips on his, when he was sure that he would never have this chance.

"Christine," he murmured as he broke away from her, "Oh, Christine." She didn't pull away, she didn't say a word, she just stood there.

"Christine, I will be there if you want me to be. I just want you to regret anything you may have done or may not have done. I don't want you to live in regret."

"Erik," Christine said again, shaking her head.

"I'm staying in a tavern in Paris; find me, if you need me." He pressed a piece of paper into her hand with the address of the tavern. "Or turn me in. Whatever you feel is best."

He turned away from her.

"Erik-" Erik turned back to her. She closed her mouth and shook her head. Erik turned back to the window and lifted himself out on to the roof.

/*/

As Erik approached the tavern he noticed someone sitting cross-legged on a barrel next the door. Selene sat there, staring up at the moon, its surface reflected in her large eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" Erik demanded.

She was silent, still staring fixedly at the moon. Finally she said, "Do you know what the name Selene means?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Erik said bitterly, folding his arms.

"The moon. Selene was the goddess of the moon," she mused.

"I don't believe in any higher power, moon or otherwise." Erik muttered.

"Why?"

"Because if anyone does control us all has to be a very twisted person to give me the life I have."

"Allah has a plan for us all," she murmured.

"Right, now come on," Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her off the barrel. "Let's get inside." She followed silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik sat at the bar, his hands wrapped around a mug full of ale, cowl pulled over his head. It wasn't an unfamiliar fashion in the tavern, and no one noticed if your hood was up. Erik sighed heavily and took a long draft of ale. Selene sat beside him; not bothering to keep her face covered and was spinning on the revolving stool. She was just drawing attention by doing that.

"Stop it," Erik snarled. She simpered but didn't argue. She wore a corseted green gown now which seemed to keep her from exposing too much of her bosom. She seemed unaware to doing such a thing, as though it was natural. Perhaps in Persia, but not Paris. Erik couldn't remember the styles in Persia, since it was many years ago and his brain was a little addled by the ale.

She leaned on the bar, drumming her fingers on the wood. Erik opened his mouth to tell her to cut it out when he noticed another hooded figure enter the tavern. The person was obviously a woman under the cloak, and Erik caught a glimpse of brown hair every time she moved her head. Erik watched her with baited breath as she looked around the tavern and her eyes fell on him. He knew that she could see the mask under the cowl, she knew who he was. She paused for a moment, and she turned and left again. Erik ground his teeth and returned to his ale. Why had she come if she was just going to leave again?

Christine...

Selene started spinning on her stool again.

"Enough of that!" Erik barked at her, and she looked taken aback by his ferocity.

"Erik," said Squelch from behind the bar. His tone was warning and Erik grumbled under his breath. Selene muttered something he didn't catch in Persian under her breath. Erik glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going out," Erik said, pushing aside his mug and standing. "Don't wait up," he told Selene, indicating that she should stay in the tavern and not follow him. She shrugged and went back to her spinning, her dark green skirts fanning around her. Rolling his eyes, Erik left the common room of the tavern, walking the dark streets of Paris.

It was a while before Erik reached his destination, and he turned a corner hesitantly to see the ruins of the Opera Populaire. The fire had weakened the structure of the building, making it look dilapidated and crooked. He approached the building sadly, hands gripping his cloak. His pride and joy, gone. All of it. He dared not enter the building in case police officers were still roaming around, so he just stood in the street before the Populaire and stared at it. It seemed however that he was not the only one stalking around the Populaire late at night.

"Hello Giry," Erik said wearily as a woman walked from the building. The woman jumped and almost screamed.

"Erik?" she hissed, walking down the temporary boardwalk that had been constructed there, her heels clicking. "I thought you were dead."

"So did I. Sorry to disappoint." Erik said bitterly.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"Erik honestly, you need to leave now, leave Paris, France even! The whole country is looking for you," She said, squaring up to him.

"Why do you still care, Giry? I am no longer the helpless boy from the gypsy fair, I made my own decisions, my own mistakes, let me deal with it." said Erik gruffly.

"What happened to you, down in that cave?" Giry murmured, peering at him, "You sound different, more like-"

"A man? Heartbreak and sense is what happened to me." Erik murmured. "Something snapped in my head, which was why I was able to let her go, and why I want her back. I am different now."

"Erik, leave Christine alone before you cause her anymore pain. Haven't you put that poor girl through enough?"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Giry." Erik snarled.

"Oh I will, because you need to stay away from Christine!" Giry shouted. Without thinking, Erik's hands were at her neck, and her old face turned blue in the pale light of the moon as his hands tightened. She gasped and spluttered for air, kicking out. Erik realized what he was doing and released her, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air as color returned to her face. Before she could say or do anything, Erik turned and ran into the night.

Back at the tavern, he went straight to the room he shared with Selene, and kicking his bed in frustration, he cursed himself for what he had done. Imagine if she had died in Erik's grip, Christine would have known who had done it, and would never come back.

Selene lifted her head, since she had been sleeping, and looked at him curiously.

"Go to bed, he growled, and she lowered her head back onto the small pillow and closed her eyes. She hardly said anything really, and he appreciated her silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene toyed with the fabric of her skirts as Erik looked at her, twisting his mouth. She just couldn't sit still, could she? He looked over at the door again for about the tenth time that day. Every day for the past two weeks a hooded Christine showed up, but never stayed long, and every day he hoped that this was the day she would stay, and not turn around. It was past five, and she should have been here and hour ago, since she showed up at the same time every day. Where was she?

"It's quiet today," Erik muttered to Squelch, who was standing behind the bar.

"Yeah, spose it is," Squelch murmured. "Oh yeah, you told me to keep up on some girl called Christine Daae, right?"

"Yes," Erik said quickly. "Why?"

Squelch slid a newspaper across the bar to Erik and Erik's blood boiled as he read the headline.

_"Marriage of the Viscount to a local Soprano_

_"The Viscount De'Chagny finally married today, to Christine Daae, the daughter of the famous Swedish violinist Gustav Daae, who recently sang as the leading lady at the Opera Populaire-_" Erik couldn't keep reading. His hands crumpled the paper in his fists and he threw it aside, standing and leaving the bar. He barely made it to the cellar before he lost it. He grabbed a bottle from one of the racks and smashed it against the stone wall, sending brandy and glass in a shower over the floor, but he didn't care. He threw open the wall into his small room and smashed his fist into one of the gas lamps on the wall, but the tears that came to his eyes wasn't from the pain in his hand, but his heart. Arms wrapped themselves around him and for once he didn't protest to the other person, and tried to regain control over his emotions. He was aware that it was Selene who held him, allowing him to just break down and cry on her shoulder. He buried his face into the material of her dress and clung to her, just glad to have the privilege of human comfort.

Erik regained control, and he tried separating himself from Selene to find that he couldn't. Her arms were wrapped firmly around his torso, and he found he didn't really want to leave. Maybe just for one night he could forget Christine, hold off the pain just for a short while. He in no way loved Selene, but what did it matter? Her large plump lips looked so inviting, and maybe he could just forget... As though reading his mind, she brought her mouth up to Erik's and she was kissing him. Erik thought he was drowning, in her, in the pain, but with each moment the pain seemed to dull, for just a moment. Her arms wrapped around his neck, toying with the neck of his shirt. Was he willing to do this to her? His mind wasn't really working as she trailed her fingers over his back. He moved his hands to her face and found her skin was oddly warm.

"You're hot," he said, breaking away from her and putting a hand to her forehead.

"What?" she asked, rather breathless.

"Your skin, it's warm, are you sick?"

"What? No, of course I'm not." She said quickly. He kept his hand on her head a moment longer.

"Maybe we should just go to bed."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this, not with you," Erik muttered, cutting over her protests. "I shouldn't treat you like a tool I can use to forget my pain."

She opened her mouth but closed it again, sitting on her bed. Erik extinguished the remaining gas lamp. What the hell had he been thinking? Did he really have no respect for Selene? He didn't know her, but all the same... When he had been kissing her he had really wanted it, but now he saw what a horrible person he was. The monster he still was.

Christine...

The next morning Selene was still sleeping when Erik arose. He put a hand on her face and held it there for a moment. Her skin had grown warmer, and felt almost feverish.


	6. Chapter 6

"Selene," Erik murmured, shaking her shoulder. She moaned and rolled over.  
"Leave me alone." She muttered.  
"You're sick." He said. "Should I get a doctor, or," Erik didn't know what he should do. He felt like he should help her, especially after what happened last night.  
"Just let it pass, it always does." She murmured, pulling the blanket up over her head. The blanket trembled as she shivered, even though her skin seemed like it was on fire. He sighed and picked up the blanket off his bed and laid it over her.  
As Erik made his way out of the cellar he scolded himself. A doctor, what was he thinking? It could be too easy to trace if someone had seen Selene traveling with him. She would just have to tough it out. He was taken aback slightly at the brutality of that last though. What if she died simply because of a fever? Erik grumbled to himself. She decided to follow him, which meant staying undercover, which meant that if either of them got sick there wasn't much he could do about it. He still felt slightly guilty as he entered the common room of the tavern. He sighed angrily as he moved to the bar, and Squelch looked up as he approached, wiping the inside of a glass with a rag.  
"Selene is sick, do you think you can have someone look at her?" Erik muttered.  
"I can have Lenna go down," Squelch muttered, "look over her. How bad is it?"  
"Just a fever." Erik responded in a low mutter.  
"Alright then, we may be able to deal with that, come on." Squelch said, moving around the bar. Lenna was about to scold him as he came into the kitchen, but Squelch cut her off sharply.  
"We have a sick patron, do you think you can look over them?" He said.  
"Why don't you just get a doctor?" Lenna muttered, annoyed.  
"She is downstairs," Squelch said under his breath.  
"Oh." Lenna murmured, "alright then, give me a moment." She grabbed a black bag from one of the kitchen cabinets and followed Erik and Squelch down into the cellar. Squelch doubled back as soon as the wall opened up and Selene was revealed. Erik peered at her, a little concerned. He placed a hand to her head, and her temperature had gone up considerably.  
"Yikes, you are burning up, girly," Lenna said.  
"Leave me alone," she muttered, pushing off Lenna's hands weakly.  
"Child, a fever like this is dangerous." Lenna said, her hands on her hips.  
"Erik," Squelch was behind Erik, trying to grab his attention.  
"What?" Erik muttered.  
"There are police officers outside the tavern, looking for you." Squelch muttered, "You need to get out of here."  
"Christine," Erik cursed. "That's Squelch, is there a way out?"  
"Through the kitchen," He said. Erik glanced at Selene out of the corner of his eye. Should he leave her? He didn't know what to do. He had saved her life, which made him responsible for her, and the police could use her to find him again. Groaning, Erik pushed Lenna aside and unwound the blankets from around her body and wrapped her in his cloak, lifting her into his arms. He pulled the hood over her face and shifted his hands so he had a better grip on her. He could feel her heat even through the cloak. He knew that this probably was a mistake, but he wasn't going to leave her. He followed Squelch back out of the cellar once he had gathered the extent of their things. Once they were in the kitchen, Squelch pushed a few francs into Erik's hand, saying "You're going to need it."  
Erik thanked him quickly, moving past him and out the door next to the stove. Erik stepped into an alley, quickly scanning the area for police. When none were in sight, Erik moved behind the tavern, slipping into another alley so he could avoid going around to the front of the tavern. Where was he supposed to go now? His brain was working at top speed, trying to come up with a place they could stay. Erik glanced down at Selene again, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was supposed to have a plan. He let himself grow soft, not thinking of a plan in case he had to leave the tavern at a moment's notice. _Think Erik! _It struck him. His name. His mother had not been able to name him, so she had given him the name of the priest who had assisted his birth. That was it. The police would not think to look there for him. Not for the Angel of Hell.  
As Erik stepped passed the threshold of the church, murmuring under his breath, "Well I didn't catch on fire, so that's a start." Selene murmured something, shifting around in his arms. A black robed priest scurried past the rows of pews.  
"You are here late, my son," he said. Dark had fallen out. Erik adjusted Selene.  
"She's sick, and we have nowhere to go." Erik murmured, slightly embarrassed to be standing in the church.  
"Is it catching?" The priest asked.  
"I don't know." Erik growled, annoyed with the man.  
"I'll see what I can do for her," He took Selene from Erik's arms. "What is your name, son?"  
"Nadir." Erik said off the top of his head, not wanting to give the priest his real name. He didn't feel right lying in a church, but he figured he was going to hell anyway, he might not as well tempt fate and give the police a trail to follow him. "Her's is Selene." He nodded and walked away with her in his arms. Erik hesitated but didn't follow him. He paced around the pews, not because he was worried, but because he simply couldn't sit still. He felt so exposed here, and yet, he believed that they wouldn't find him here. Erik kept his eyes determinably on his feet, and away from the crosses on the walls and above the dais. He was pretty sure it was a Christian church, although he was sure that his mother, Madeline, had tried to raise him Catholic. He didn't believe in any higher power, so it didn't make any difference to him.  
The priest returned after about a half hour, his face grim. "You may want to pray," he said, "if her fever remains where it is, she risks serious brain damage, and death. I have my women keeping her cool, trying to keep her temperature down."  
Erik only nodded, wondering what he should be feeling. Remorse, maybe? He certainly didn't have any feelings for the girl, and he had only found her help out of guilt, not any hidden feelings he had for her (or lack thereof).  
"Maybe you should be with her." He said. Erik only jerked his head again, thinking it would appear odd if he refused. The priest patted him on the shoulder, bringing him passed the dais and into the back room. Black garbed women stood around Selene's bed, pressing ice chips to her head.  
"Ladies," the priest murmured, and they stepped away from her. She muttered again and rolled under her blankets so her back was to Erik. Awkwardly, Erik picked up the ice chips and pressed them to her scalding skin. The women and priest left, leaving Erik with Selene.  
Well if she died, she was just one less person he was responsible for.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik opened his eyes and blinked at the sun in his eyes, and he sat up in his chair, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When he could see properly, he was sure that he must be dreaming. Selene sat on the bed, her legs crossed and she was staring intently at him. Her face was sweaty and her bangs were plastered to her forehead, but other than that, she looked fine. Her face was placid and emotionless, like it always was, though her face changed slightly when she realized that Erik was awake.

"Morning," he said.

"I told you," she said quietly. "that it would pass."

"Hmm," Erik muttered, removing his mask and running a hand over his face before he replaced it again. She glanced around.

"Where are we, this isn't the tavern."

"A church. Don't you remember?"

"Yesterday is all black. Why did we leave?"

"The police came, and we had to leave." Erik muttered.

She rose her eyebrows, but that was the only sign of emotion she gave. "You didn't leave me?"

"You seem surprised." Erik muttered. Well as surprised as she could be.

"I assumed I was a burden to your travels." She muttered, blinking once.

Erik muttered something incoherent and didn't answer her. After a while, he asked, "When will you be able to travel?"

"I'm fine now," she said, adjusting the neckline of her nightgown. "I will just need my clothing,"

Erik didn't argue with her, and gave her the green gown she had been wearing, taking back his black cloak. She wasn't the convicted murderer here. Erik turned his back as he waited for her to change. He turned back to her and saw that her hands were shaking as she tied her hair back with her red bandana, and he noticed the scars that circled her wrists.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am not going to give you another chance to leave me behind an dishonor me, so I am fine." She said firmly, straitening her bodice to hide her trembling fingers. Her eyes were red, and her knees wobbled, but if she insisted that she was fine, Erik wasn't going to argue with her.

She held out a hand and Erik returned her belt to her, which she clasped around her waist.

She didn't say anything as she followed him out of the church, and it seemed to take all her will power to stand upright. Erik was about to suggest that they should find somewhere to stay so she could recover from her fever when he closed his mouth. He wasn't going to argue with her. And he didn't want her to think he cared, so when they did finally part ways she wouldn't feel any obligation to him.

"Where are we heading?" She asked. "Normally I wouldn't ask, but I am merely curious."

"Out of France." Erik said. "I don't care where, just out of here."

"Like Persia?" Selene supplied.

"No!" Erik snapped. "Why would you even suggest that?"

"Because I grew up there, I have a home," She said, shrugging, not realizing that she had off put Erik.

"Then why did you leave?" Erik shot back.

She was silent for a long time, and Erik thought she wasn't going to answer. "Because," she said finally, talking slowly, "life never happens the way you intend it to."

"I hear you on that." Erik muttered. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What about a family?"

"Depends on your definition of family." She said coolly.

"Are you sure you don't know a man by the name of Nadir Kahn?"

"I assure you I have never met such a man named Nadir Khan." She muttered. "Let me ask you Erik, are you capable of feeling compassion toward another person?"

Erik stopped dead in his tracks, looking at her. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were slightly raised in question. Erik scowled at her, but her expression never changed, and it was obvious that she expected him to answer. He didn't have to explain himself to her, he started walking again, and she trailed along like an obedient dog, not pressing the matter. He liked that about her, if he wanted to drop something, she let the matter fall. She didn't press or pester him, and hardly questioned him. Erik jerked his cowl over his face as he pulled Selene into an alley. She fell in place behind him, and they walked for a time, staying behind the buildings of Paris. There was a noise behind him and he spun, and he saw a bandit who had a hand on Selene's wrist, trying to reach into her belt pouch. Before Erik could do anything, Selene had grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over and onto his back.

"Come on," she said, moving past Erik, and he realized that he was standing there with his mouth hanging open. Well, he supposed he wouldn't have to worry about protecting her.

()

"How is it possible? You said he would be there, there was no way for him to have known." Raoul said, running his hand through his hair as he paced in front of Christine. She sat by the dining room table, tapping her fingers on its surface. Her gold ring glittered on her left hand, and she kept glancing at it.

"Maybe he just wasn't there." Christine supplied.

"No, he was there. Why would he tell you otherwise?" Raoul muttered, still pacing.

"Raoul," Christine said, looking at her ring again.

"It's infuriating, Christine, to know he has slipped through our fingers again." He shook his head. "And that he came here, I thought he would leave us alone!"

Christine remained silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik looked up at the stars as he lay on his back, sighing heavily and glancing at Selene before returning his gaze to the sky. The night was warm, not too cold at least. Unable to find shelter, Selene and Erik had taken refuge to a small wooded area to sleep for the night. Selene lay with her hands folded on her stomach, the stars reflected in her large eyes. It was the new moon, so only the stars shone brightly in the sky.

"Selene," Erik said after a while, "what was your life like in Persia?"

"I thought we agreed that the less we know about each other, the better." She muttered, still staring at the expanse of stars. "But if you want me to tell you, I suppose I will not disobey you."

Erik thought her choice of words was odd. Disobey? She wasn't his servant or slave, but perhaps that was how she viewed herself in this position. He wasn't going to treat anyone like a slave or servant; he didn't think anyone deserved that. However it would be satisfying if Raoul had to serve him. Erik glanced at her again.

"You can answer the question if you want." Erik muttered. She remained silent. Erik waited for a long time waiting for her to speak, but he finally decided that she wasn't going to respond.

She muttered something in Persian that Erik didn't catch, and she rolled over, turning her back to Erik. He watched her for a while, and after a few moments she was asleep. Erik didn't know how she was able to do that, no matter where she slept, or how tired she was, she could be asleep in moments. Erik had found that a ghost did not really need sleep.

Erik sat up as Selene rose, and watched her as she stood, walking into the woods.

"Selene," Erik said. And he raised his voice as he called for her again, "Selene!" She seemed oblivious to him. He stood, jogging after her into the night. She must have been sleepwalking.

"Selene!" He yelled, in an attempt to wake her. The sound of her footsteps stopped, and Erik peered through the trees. "Selene!" He called again. Where had she gone?

He heard running water in the distance, and he ran toward that. Just as he suspected, he saw Selene's silhouette on the bank of a river, her foot hanging over the rushing water.

"Selene!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the bank, shaking her in an attempt to wake her. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked at him.

"Damn it, are you trying to kill yourself?" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

She glanced over her shoulder at the river and squeaked, grabbing him as though in fear. Erik shook his head.

"Do you often sleepwalk?" He asked, though in the weeks she had been with him there had been no evidence of that.

She blinked at him again. "Not that I am aware." She said slowly. She glanced at the river again and shivered.

"Don't like water?" Erik asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not in such quantities, or moving so fast." She muttered. She gripped his lapels as though afraid she was going fall backwards into the river. Her face didn't betray fear though.

"Come on," Erik said, putting an arm around her shoulders an leading her away from the river. She leaned her head into him and he felt oddly awkward as they walked away from the foaming water. He wanted to release her, but he found he couldn't. He simply didn't want to.

"Thank you, Erik." She said quietly. Erik didn't say anything, and she moved out from under his arm and moved in front of him, putting her hands on his chest. Before he could stop her, she kissed him. He found he couldn't protest or pull away, the abruptness of the kiss taking him aback and stunning him.

Before he came to his senses, she pulled away, walking back in the direction of their makeshift camp. She had let her fingers trail over his chest before she left, still leaving Erik extremely off put. He stood there, unable to move. What was that? He followed her, and saw her sitting cross-legged on top of her blanket, waiting for him to return.

"What was that for?" He demanded, standing in front of her and crossing his arms. Her plump lips quirked at the corners but she didn't answer him.

He felt like saving her life all those weeks ago was more trouble than it was worth.


	9. Chapter 9

_"This haunted face, holds no horror for me now… It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…" _

_"Pitiful creature of darkness…"_

Erik could hear her words over and over in his head, with each growing week separating him from that night, the larger the hole in his heart grew and the lonely settled into his soul. If it wasn't for Selene he thought that he would probably just have given up on life. There was something about her presence that put him at ease, and he knew he was now responsible for her. They were almost to the border of France, and from there he didn't know where he would go.

Selene ran her fingers of the scar on her forehead as she watched Erik from her bed. They had decided to sleep in a tavern, since they were far enough from Paris that they should be safe. She often did that, just stared at him, as though looking for something beyond him. He would tell her to stop, but she would just start it again in a few minutes. Erik wished she would stop staring though.

"Where do you think we should go after we leave France?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe London, it seems far enough." Erik muttered. "Why do you still think Persia is a good idea?" He scoffed.

She twisted her mouth, but her tone was the same as she spoke. "I have a safe place there. We would be safe until I could pay off my debt." She looked away from him.

"Selene," Erik said, unable to hold the question back any longer. "Why did you kiss me, in the woods, I mean, why?"

"You are a lonely and broken man Erik. Sometimes it is nice to know the feel of human comfort." She said simply.

He nodded, running a hand over his chin, the lack of facial hair not surprising him. He had found throughout his life that he had never had to shave, as though his hair growth was stunted somehow. All he knew is that he barely had to cut the hair concealed under his wig. Erik supposed it had something to do with his deformities. Erik noticed how much longer Selene's hair had grown, the curls near the bottom becoming unkempt and ragged, and he was a little surprised that she hadn't demanded it cut. Didn't women normally worry about silly things like hair?

"I need to go for a walk," She muttered, sliding off the bed.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Erik said. She grabbed his cloak from a bed post.

"Don't worry, I'll only be a few minutes." She said as she pulled it around her shoulders. "I just need some fresh air."

"Then hang your head out the window." Erik muttered, but he did not argue with her as she stepped out of the room. He said he wasn't going to treat her like a slave, but at the same time he didn't want to get caught. He didn't want to spend the rest of his miserable existence in a jail cell, though it was probably what he deserved.

He looked out the window and saw Selene sitting on the low wall that surrounded the tavern, legs crossed under her skirts, looking out into the distance. She ran her fingers over her wrists as though now examining the scars that circled the skin there. Erik continued to watch her, wondering.

As dark began to fall, Erik figured that she would return eventually, and decided to go to bed.

When he awoke the next morning however, he expected to see Selene sitting cross-legged on her bed, watching him like she always did. But she wasn't there when he awoke. She wasn't on the wall either.

She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik cursed as he pushed aside his coverlet, grabbing his and Selene's things in a rush hurrying out of the inn. Where the hell could she have gone? Erik kicked himself again and again for letting her go out. It had been foolish and reckless, and he shouldn't been so stupid. The morning sun glared brightly as Erik pushed out of the inn and onto the street. He looked at the wall where Selene had been sitting, and he stopped dead at the sight of blood on the wall. He didn't need to feel it to know that the blood had only been there for several hours. There wasn't a blood trail, so she couldn't have bled to badly… Erik knew she could protect herself, unless the person had weapons or she thought the person was friendly or… _She let them hurt her. _He remembered something she said about a penance she had to serve.

Erik cast his gaze around, wondering if she and her captures were far. He ducked into an alley, hoping to find more traces of blood when he found something else. He picked it up off the ground, balancing it in his palm. It was Selene's belt knife. He shook his head, closing his hand around the hilt. Had she stolen this from him? The way she had been acting these past few weeks she seemed unlikely to do that, but something didn't add up. He moved along the alley when he saw a figure lying on the ground, black curls obscuring her face. He moved to Selene's body, noting her breathing, knowing that she was still alive. But for how much longer? He moved her hair out of her face and placed a hand on the back of her head, his hand coming away stained with blood. Head wounds normally bled more than regular wounds, so that would explain the amount of blood on the wall… She must have hit her head. _Or someone pushed her. _He picked up her arms, and was shocked to find that her wrists had been slashed open, all the way around, like the former scars she bore. Gently, Erik pulled her belt knife out and fit it to the wound on each wrist. It was a match. But she can't have done that herself, the wound was too clean. She would have cut her left hand first if she had, and then when she went to do the right arm, her hand would have wavered from pain, blood-loss, and the fact that her left hand was weaker than her right was all Erik needed to know that Selene had not sliced herself.

Who the hell was this woman?

Using her dagger, Erik cut strips from the underside of her skirts and tied them around her wrists, pulling her sleeves over the cuts. He gathered her in his arms after assessing her for other injuries. Oh what a fool he was for not just leaving her to die. He brought her back to the inn (since he hadn't properly checked out the room was his until tomorrow) and laid her in his bed, shaking his head. He pressed a hand to her forehead and found that her temperature was also spiked. Great, on top of everything else. He shook his head, wrapping her head tightly so she didn't get blood everywhere. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't a doctor, and he lived in a cave for most of his life which didn't help.

Her eyes flickered open and Erik jumped, not expecting her to revive so quickly. He looked down at her from where she lay, as she began to sit up.

"Easy," Erik growled.

She held her wrists up to her eyes, blinking, a sad sigh the only emotion she gave as she laid them beside her.

"What happened?" Erik demanded, folding his arms. She pressed a hand to her head.

"I don't know. I remember hitting the wall and then darkness."

"Did someone push you, or did you fall, what?" Erik said sharply.

"I can't remember, I don't think I fell, though." She said. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Can't you feel the pain at all?" Erik asked, incredulous.

"After many years one can learn to become numb to certain things,"

"Yeah but that only happens when it happens to you repeatedly." Erik said, confused. Then he remembered.

"Your scars, the ones on your wrists before and the one on your forehead, where did you get those?"

She touched the scar with light fingers before bringing her hands away from her face. Erik waited impatiently for an answer.

"Sometimes we all wish certain aspects of our past would remain an enigma to our thoughts." She mused. Erik bit his tongue, holding back his retort. He shouldn't have expected a straight answer from her. The woman herself was an enigma.

"Okay, what about this then?" He said, holding up the dagger, and she squinted at it. "Are you stealing from me?"

"I can assure you I have never stolen, Erik Destler," she said, still squinting at the knife. "My knife was in your possession, and that is where it has stayed since we began our travels, I have no knowledge of it being anywhere else."

Well at least that was a straight answer.

"Well this knife was used to cut your wrists." He said, pointing at her arms with the tip of the blade.

"There could be other blades like it." She said, not tearing her eyes from the steel of her blade.

"I found this just feet from you, and this dagger," He ran a finger along its sharp edge. "is uncharacteristically thin. If you purchased the knife in Persia or France, that is."

"My mother gave it to me before she died, I am unsure of its nationality." She explained, finally looking up at him.

Erik thought it was odd that she spoke of the dagger as though it was a person. He shook his head. Nothing added up. Unless she was lying, or simply wasn't telling him the whole truth. Those scars, the dagger, and the mention about her mother were the only things to indicate that she had a past. It seemed like her mind was a blank slate, like someone had stolen her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Selene's hands were shaking as she straightened her gown, but not from emotion or fright, Erik figured it was because Selene's hands sustained nerve damage when her wrists were sliced. Her hands normally trembled when she did anything with her hands, but Erik had noticed a slight improvement in hand function. Her gashes has sealed and formed a rough scab, but he hoped that the time for infection had passed. She still couldn't remember what happened. Erik glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright?" He asked, quietly. She nodded, running her hands over the bandages.

"We should be crossing the border over into Germany soon, though it would be much faster if I had a horse…" Erik grumbled. "I wish I wasn't reduced to stealing," He shook his head. "We are running low on the money Squelch gave us, and I can't afford to buy one."

She only shrugged. "Even though she didn't say much, Erik didn't feel right if he didn't speak his plans out loud to her. It was odd, seeing her so vulnerable when she had always been self-reliant when they first traveled, now she could hardly pick up a spoon without spilling its contents. He wondered why he didn't just leave her. _You can't leave her, not after all you've done for her. _Said a small voice in the back of his head. _But why _have _I done all these things for her in the first place? _It was a question the little voice couldn't answer. Erik pressed a hand to Selene's head, and sighed bitterly.

"Horse or not, we can't travel, you're sick again."

"I'm fine." She said. She always insisted that she was.

"Selene, what is wrong with you? This happens every few weeks, and I am getting mildly concerned." He wasn't, really, he just wanted her to take her own illness seriously. He wasn't going to waste time on her if she was going to let herself die. And he wasn't going to let her die, even if he had to pull her kicking and screaming by the hair from her grave.

That he could promise her.

A promise that bound her to him, that made her his responsibility.

And that promise seemed to cause something else to click in Erik's head.

()

Erik pulled the reins of a dapples gelding, glancing around as he tugged at the leather straps that were connected to the bridle.

Selene raised an eyebrow holding their bundle but didn't say anything. Erik noticed the beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

She nodded. She tied the bundle to the worn leather saddle, waiting patiently for him to mount. He swung up onto the horse, holding out a hand to help her up. She ignored his hand a placed a hand on the pommel, a foot in the stirrup, and she mounted smoothly. She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his back. He stiffened. This was the first time he had been this close to her since their kiss. Erik sighed, kicking the horse into motion.

As night began to fall, he felt the back of his cloak dampen as her sweating increased. At the horse's shoes clip-clopped on the cobblestones of the street, the moon hanging in the sky, Erik could feel her arms slipping from around his waist. He reaches a hand back as though to hold her in the saddle. Her body began to slip.

"Selene!" Erik yelled, stopping the horse as she fell heavily to the ground. He jumped down and lifted her body into his arms, pressing his fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse. It was rapid, and her skin was burning up. Erik cursed, unsure about what he should do. She always said it would pass, but she had never passed out before. He wrapped her body in his cloak, draping her over the saddle. He pulled on the horse's reins and set him to a walk. He ran a hand over her hair. He really hoped she would be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome back." Erik said as Selene sat up in bed, wiping sweat from her eyes. She pressed a hand to her head.

"You fell of the horse, bumped your head."

"Where are we?"

"Germany." Erik said. She glanced around, pushing aside the coverlet.

"Easy," Erik said, raising a hand, but she ignored him, despite her shaking knees. She searched around the room, opening the wardrobe, looking under the bed.

"What are you-"

Erik ducked as a dagger flew at him and dug into the wood of the wall. Selene jerked the dagger out of the wood with surprising strength before Erik could even recover, swinging it back around and lodging it into the chest of a black hooded man.

"What the hell?" Erik demanded. Selene grabbed his arm.

"We have to go, now!" She said, grabbing his arm. She grabbed his cloak and her belt pouch and pulled his arm. "Come on, Erik!" He registered the use of his name and he followed her from the inn room.

"What was that?"

"An assassin," She snapped, her voice uncharacteristically brisk.

"I know that," Erik said, lowering his voice as they moved through the common room. "Who they hell are you?"

"They were looking for you, Erik." She said as they burst into the stables, slinging their belongings over the saddle.

"How did you work out that one?" Erik said, mounting the gelding.

"The dagger was aiming for you," She said, swinging up behind him.

"But you knew the assassin was there." Erik replied over his shoulder.

"We need to go!" She said.

"We aren't moving 'til you answer the question."

"You idiot." She leapt from the horse and reached under his jacket.

"Hey!" He said indignantly. She pulled her mother's dagger from his belt and it flew from her hand into the chest of another assassin. Before the man could fall, she had pulled the blade out and swung up behind Erik again.

"Any more questions?" She demanded. He spurred the horse into motion, digging his heals into its flanks.

Erik veered the horse off the dirt road, into a clump of trees, bringing the horse to a walk before halting it.

"Now," he said, "How did you know those men were there?"

"When I woke up, I knew something was wrong,"

"But how?"

"I just did!" She snapped. She was as taken aback at her boldness as Erik was. Something flickered in her eyes, and he thought he saw genuine concern. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest. Erik stood there, stunned for a moment before she pulled away.

"Selene is sorry for the way she had acted on this night and should not have spoken to Erik like that earlier."

"It's alright, Selene, you saved my life," he said, putting his hands on her arms. She looked up at him, her green eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Thank you."

"Selene hasn't done anything worth thanking." She murmured.

"But you-" Erik decided he wasn't going to go into the matter with her. "Why are you speaking like that?"

"Like what?" she blinked.

"Never mind." Erik shook his head. He had never heard her refer to herself in third person before. It was odd, the way she spoke, the way she apologized.

"So you saved me, from those men, does that mean that the debt you owe me has been paid?" Erik muttered.

"No, you have saved me more that I have returned the favor. I owe you much, Erik Deslter. But Selene has acted in a way she shouldn't."

Erik shook his head. "Selene, it's alright, you haven't done anything wrong, quite the contrary,"

"Selene shouldn't have, she can't of," And she just sat down in the grass at his feet, lacing her fingers.

"You should punish Selene for her misguided actions," she bowed her head, as though waiting for him to land a blow.

"Selene," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not going to punish you. I'm not that much of a monster."

She blinked and turned her head away, and if Erik didn't know better she looked on the verge of tears.

"I am sorry. But if I may make a suggestion, we should keep moving."

Erik watched her as she straightened her dress, her former demeanor returning. Erik had only seen her previous behavior once before, and thought it was odd that such a state of mind existed in a woman that seemed quite the opposite. She was docile and submissive yes, but not that.

Erik followed her. He put a hand on her arm and she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded but didn't say anything. He batted her shoulder, sighing.

"Do you remember, when you said it is good to be reminded of human comfort?" Erik murmured. And when she nodded, Erik embraced her briefly.

"Don't refer to yourself as an object, you are a person,"

"If only you knew the irony of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Erik ran a hand over Selene's head of black curls as he watched her sleep, sighing heavily. Would he ever be safe? Would she? The night she disappeared, was someone hurting her to get at him? He thought it was odd though, now the gashes on her wrists followed her pervious scars, but perhaps they were just trying to throw Erik off. Selene was his responsibility now, and he cared for her, which was dangerous. Someone could hurt him through her, and they knew that. Whoever _they _were. Erik was so confused. Her temperature was back up, and normally she was comatose for at least 12 hours when that happened.

Would it just be best if he forced her away? She didn't deserve this. But why was she getting sick? If Erik could stop the illness… Or would that just put her more in his debt? Why did he care anymore? Even if she did repay his debt, would he want her to go? She was a good traveling companion. She never questioned him, was silent but thoughtful, and he felt comforted by her presence. He was never angry for long when she was around. But if she wanted to leave, Erik wouldn't stop her.

Why was she always sick? She always said it would pass, so she must know what was causing this. Maybe once she woke up, he would ask her. Erik brushed his fingers on her face, feeling the unnatural warmth of her dark skin. Again they slept in a group of trees, and he was watching her to make sure she wasn't going to start sleep walking again, though in this state it was unlikely. But Erik couldn't sleep anyway, he had nothing better to do than watch her

()

Selene was sitting cross-legged on the grass, watching him as he awoke as she did every morning when she wasn't sick. Erik propped himself up on his elbows, running a hand over his eyes and replacing his mask over his face

"Morning." He said. She nodded, not saying anything.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"Hmm." Erik murmured, standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothing. The sun was rising over the trees. Erik scratched at the base of his neck. He noticed how wrinkled and dirty Selene's dress was and he felt kind of bad. Erik was used to living like this, hardly sanitary, with little to no laundry work, Giry had done that all for him. Well he doubted that was going to happen now. He began to think of the other things she was probably not adapted to, like lack of food and water. When was the last time she had eaten a decent meal? She never complained, but maybe she should, so Erik would know if he was torturing her. He sighed watching her as she stood, straitening her green skirts.

"Selene, I wanted to ask you something." Erik said, scratching his head.

"Yes Erik?" She said, folding her hands and waiting for him to continue.

"Why are you sick?" He asked. "You seem to know, you always tell me just to wait it out, like you know what is happening, why is this happening?"

She sighed, considering him. "I," she said after a while, "I have been like this for a long time. It's always been the same, that is how I know how to wait it out." She shrugged, spreading her hands.

"It's been getting worse, though. I've noticed. Back in Persia I had someone who was looking at me. Someone who thought they could help me. I had to leave though, and I couldn't continue the treatment she was giving me. The nurse's name was Iryana, and she was doing some good for me." She didn't seem regretful, or sad, her face remained how it always did. The name Iryana sounded vaguely familiar to him. Then again there could have been a number of Iryana's that he had encountered when he lived in Persia.

"Why did you leave then?"

"I had to."

"But can you go back?"

"Only if you will it." She said. Her large green eyes blinked, and she seemed to be waiting for instruction.

"So if this sickness is getting worse, if you don't eventually get treatment, you'll die?" Erik said, trying to piece this all together.

"If it keeps getting worse, yes." Nothing in her face showed that she was concerned in the least about dying, but Erik knew all too well about masks.

"Maybe you should go back," Erik said, "no debt is worth your life. If you die like this, then everything I have done will be for nothing."

"I'm sorry, Erik, but my honor holds me by your side." She said.

Erik ground his teeth. Insufferable woman. She was going to kill herself with her own pride.

"In order for you to get treatment, I would have to go to Persia with you?"

"If it is what you wish to do." She said.

"This, Iryana person, you are convinced she will be able to help you?" Erik muttered. And when Selene nodded he let out an angry sigh.

"I suppose, I could take you back there. But I can't guarantee how long I will stay in Persia, or if just my being there will put us in danger. I you sure that you know no one by the name of Nadir Khan?"

And when she shook her head, Erik glared at her, hating the decision he knew he had to make.

"Fine. I will return to Persia."


	14. Chapter 14

Hood pulled over his face, Erik stayed close to Selene's back as they slunk through the streets of Persia. The quarter moon was the only source of light in the abandoned street, though she shadows it threw across the buildings made Erik feel surrounded. He shivered and moved closer to Selene's back. She glanced at him over her shoulder before she returned her gaze to the dirt road.

"Not far now." She said, answering Erik's unanswered question. Erik nodded, not wanting to speak. She knocked on the door of one of the homes, glancing around. A woman came to the front, her eyes going wide.

"Selene," she said, surprised. "I thought you were dead child."

The woman was around Erik's age, with coarse dark brown hair and large brown eyes. Her bangs were a lighter color than the rest of her hair, which seemed odd to Erik. She spoke French, but in a thick accent.

"Iryana." Selene said.

"Well come in child, and who is this?" She said, looking at Erik.

"Erik."

"Selene." Erik hissed.

"Erik, Erik Destler?" Iryana blinked at him. "I have a friend who speaks about you often."

"How do you know it isn't a different Erik?" Erik muttered, but if she was talking about Nadir…

"You wear a mask." She said simply. "Now come inside, both of you." She put a hand on Erik's back and forced him in with surprising strength.

"How have you been feeling?" Iryana said, ignoring Erik. Erik looked around the room. The house was small and only looked like it had a few rooms. The main room had a few tables scattered with objects and a bed.

"Worse." Selene murmured.

"Well I have a patient in the back so you and your friend will have to stay out here." Iryana explained.

"Reza?" Erik murmured. Iryana looked surprised, but she nodded. Erik cursed. He wondered what would happen if he came face to face with Nadir. Would he turn him in? Daroga had done everything to get Erik out of Persia, but how would he feel seeing him back after all these years? Erik grit his teeth, but didn't say anything. If Selene could get help here, he wasn't going to force her to leave, but if he had to run, he would leave her behind and make sure Iryana tied her down.

"Goodness, child, why did you leave? If it's worse." Iryana shook her head. "I suppose I won't talk about it. We will do what we can now." She pushed Selene down onto the bed and Selene sat obediently. Erik glanced around the house and sat in a rickety chair. They exchanged a few words in Persian, as though trying to block Erik out of the conversation. He decided not to listen if they obviously did not want him to hear despite the fact that he could understand Persian.

Was it a coincidence that Selene saw the same nurse that cared for the Daroga's son? From his experience, he knew there was no such thing as coincidences.

Would he have time to leave the country before Nadir knew he was here?

"Well, if it isn't Erik Destler."

Apparently not.

"Yes," Iryana said, switching back to French, "and he brought Selene with him."

"Nadir." Erik said, standing and facing Daroga. He was several years older than Erik, his black hair was receding on his head, and his skin showed sign of age, though the Daroga of Persia looked as fit as he ever did. He didn't look ready to arrest Erik though.

"After all it took to get you out of Persia, you return." Daroga said, folding his arms.

"I had to return," Erik murmured. "If I had it my way I would be-"

"Burning down opera houses?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I heard about that."

Erik glared at Daroga. "You knew I was the Opera Ghost?"

"Erik, it had your work all over it." Nadir said, dryly. "How did you come by Selene, here?" he said in quiet tones.

"I found her in a river." Erik said truthfully, "And then she said she owed me some life debt and I haven't been able to shake her since."

"Hmm." Nadir murmured.

"How's Reza?" Erik asked.

"Not good, he's only been getting sicker, all Iryana can do is make him comfortable." Nadir said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am, I was fond of the boy."

Reza was Nadir's son who had developed a disease many years ago, one that seemed to have no cure, though certain treatments put off the effects of the sickness.

Nadir only shook his head. He glanced at Selene.

"She told me that she didn't know you." Erik said. "Selene, I mean,"

"I never knew her directly, Iryana only mentioned her to me after Selene had left, she was in a right state after she disappeared. She cares about Selene." He shook his head. "This is the first time I have actually seen her." He peered at Erik out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you know why she left?"

"I know no more than you or Iryana know." Erik admitted. I have not been able to get any information out of her since I found her, she is a blank as a piece of parchment.

"Hm." The Daroga murmured.

"Listen, Nadir, I would really like to stay with her, see if Iryana can help her, and I really don't want to be chased out of the country again. I know I am in no position to ask for favors, but if I go, Selene is going to follow me no matter what I do short of actually forcing her to stay." Erik murmured.

"Just don't give me a reason." Nadir said, shrugging. "You're not a bad man, Erik, you've just had a bad life."


	15. Chapter 15

Erik sunk down into the copper bath, letting the soapy water wash over his body, sighing. The water was warm, and Erik couldn't remember the last time he had a proper bath. Probably the last time he was in Persia.

The door opened and Selene walked in, holding a stack of clothing and seemingly indifferent to him.

"Excuse me." Erik said, sinking below the water so fast some of it sloshed from the copper tub so only his head was visible.

"What? I have your clothes, I think you'll need them." She said, holding up the stack of clothing and setting them beside a stool, which she sat on.

"Do you mind?" Erik muttered, inhaling some of the water.

"What?" She repeated. She was dressed in Persian garb, in red, which seemed to be her favored color. "Oh, right," She raised her eyes to the ceiling, "you modest French men."

"Quite." Erik muttered. She stood, shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was shiny, curling into smooth ringlets. She looked a little healthier even. She left and Erik grumbled to himself, before he finally lifted himself out of the bath and dried off before Iryana decided to come in.

Erik pulled his shirt over his head when the door opened again. Selene re-entered the room. Her eyes were sad, and Erik was surprised to see so much emotion her face, since her face was normally serene. He jerked his shirt down over his chest and watched her as she approached him timidly.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for-" He cut off as she rushed at him, winding him as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He patted her head awkwardly, not knowing what he should say.

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me." Erik murmured. She shook her head, but she didn't say anything.

He remembered when she had begun speaking in third person. It was how Erik had seen slaves address themselves, as though she thought Erik owned her. As though she thought she was an object. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She smelled nice. That was all Erik could think about?

She let go of him, running a hand over her eyes.

"I think I'm going to bed." She said.

She turned away from him.

"Selene-" Erik said, reaching a hand toward her. She looked back at him.

"Nothing." He said after a moment. She nodded and left

Erik sighed, knowing that he shouldn't say what he wanted so desperately to tell her. He bit his lip, before he sank down onto the stool.

_Get it together, Erik. _The voice told him as he covered his maskless face with his hands. _You can't do this to her, it would be unfair and you know it. _

Iryana came into the room at one point, ignoring him as she tidied up, sighing every time she looked at him. Erik was about to snap at her, but decided against it. His legs became cramped from sitting for too long and he stood, moving back into the main room of Iryana's small home. Dark had fallen, and Selene was asleep in the bed. He had to tell her. Should he wake her? The room smelled odd, and he knew something was wrong.

"Selene." Erik murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond. She didn't seem to be breathing either. Panicked, Erik pressed a hand to her chest and his heart stopped as he pulled it back to find it was covered in blood. As he stared at his trembling hand, stained in blood, he felt a monster rising in his chest in a rush of hatred and pain. His hand closed and he swung his fist around to connect with the face of a black hooded man.

They had killed her looking for him. This was his doing. But he wouldn't die lying down.


	16. Chapter 16

Erik felt the man's nose break under his fist as his fueled all of his anger and hate into that one hit. Another man grabbed Erik's arm and he slammed his elbow into his face, trying to knock the man away. The strength he had gained from his anger began to fade as grief flooded his limbs and the fight leaked slowly from him. He felt a heavy blow to the face and he dropped to the floor.  
"I'm sorry, Selene."  
He tried to roll away from another blow, but it landed on his head and the world began to fade to darkness. His head hit the ground and another hit was all it took to send Erik spiraling into darkness.  
The pressure on Erik's skull was almost unbearable as he opened his eyes, and he grit his teeth against a loud groan. His limbs were numb with cold, and he was dimly aware that he was lying on stone that seemed to claim any body heat in him. The only heat was the flame on his heart, burning his insides with pain and guilt. She was dead. It was the only thought that registered in his head as he fought to regain conscious. He slipped back into darkness.  
Erik's eyes flickered again as he came back, once again coming into consciousness. The pain in his head had dulled slightly, and he was no longer seeing double, and he was able to discern his surroundings. He was in a cell, the walls, floor, and ceiling made of a yellowing stone, a torch in a bracket providing the only light in the small room. No windows, one heavy wood door. He tried to stand, only to discover that his wrists and ankles were bound and his mouth gaged. The gag tasted of grease, and Erik tried to dislodge it from his mouth, but it had been shoved down his throat, and he couldn't move his mouth properly. He was lying on his side on the floor of the cell, and all he could do was wait. The torch had been recently lit, which meant that someone came in here regularly to re-oil it.  
He knew exactly where he was, hell, he had designed and probably built this cell. He was in the Shah's palace. He screamed in frustration against the gag as he tried to untie his wrists, which had been tied behind his back. He should have never come back to Persia, he should have just tied Selene up and sent her in a cart that was headed for Persia. It would have hurt him to do it, but she would be alive. She would be alive. Erik blinked furious tears out of his eyes as he struggled harder against his bonds. His shoulder ached from lying in this position for too long, and his left arm wasn't being much help. He bent his legs back, and curving his back he was able to slip his hands under his feet and bring them in front of his body. He reached up, and with fumbling fingers, numb from the cold, he pulled the gag out of his mouth, trying to spit the taste of grease from his mouth, but found he had no saliva. His mouth was as dry as parchment.  
Erik pushed himself to his knees, sitting back and working at the ropes that bound his feet. He wasn't going to give these bastards the satisfaction, he wasn't going to let her die in vain. He was going to try his damnedest to escape on his own. His stiff fingers fumbled the tightly bound rope, and he even tried to gnaw at it with his teeth. His limbs shivered compulsively from the cold, which didn't help either. He breathed on his hands, banging them on the floor, doing anything he could to bring feeling back into them. The light provided by the torch was dimming, meaning he didn't have much time before someone came in to check on him.  
Finally, after hours it seemed, the knots binding his feet came lose, and he was able to pull them away and stand shakily, his joints grating. He grabbed the torch between his hands and held it to the door, where the hardware of the latch was, hoping he could maybe warp the metal and open the door. There was only a latch on one side of the door, but the screws that held the latch in place were on this side of the door. The torch however had burned too low to produce enough heat to warp the metal, and Erik cursed. His hands still bound as they were, there was not much he could do, other than wait. The torch now glowed red, and would still hurt like hell if it came in contact with skin. He waited, his back pressed against the wall, waiting, waiting… Time seemed to pass slowly, tricking by. The latch clicked, a key turning, and Erik lifted his arms, ready to swing the torch. As the door opened, Erik swung the torch down on the man's head like a club, the wood splintering into a thousand tiny shards. There were cries of confusion as Erik pushed past the man he had knocked unconscious, swinging his arms so his fists connected with another man's face. Something hard struck him over the head and he dropped to his knees, his bound hands falling out from under him as he fell on his face. He felt blood trickling over his ear.  
"I thought we had him secure!" Said a harsh male voice, speaking in Persian.  
"Never-mind, let's just take him to the Shah, before he tries to escape again." Said another man, lifting Erik to his feet. His head pounded from the blow, and every time he moved it pulsed with pain. They pushed him forward and Erik was only dimly aware of where he was going. He was pushed forward, and he wasn't able to hold out his arms in time and he fell on his face again.  
"Well, well," Said a greasy voice. "Erik Destler."  
"Bahadur," Erik snarled, lifting his head to snarl at the man. Bahadur had only been the shahzada when Erik had last been in Persia, it seems he had risen in the world. Draped in blood red robes and heavy jewels, Bahadur sneered at Erik.  
"It seems our dear Phantom has finally been captured."


	17. Chapter 17

Erik spat at Bahadur's feet. He continued to sneer at Erik.  
"It has been years, what's the point?" Erik muttered, trying to push himself to his feet. A guard kicked him in the ribs, knocking him over. Erik pushed himself to his knees, gasping for breath as the bruise formed in his side.  
"For sport," Bahadur said. "So I can have the pleasure of killing you myself. You have eluded capture for too long, Destler. I finally have you. And it was only too easy."  
Erik snarled, leaping to his feet unexpectedly, trying to reach him. "Easy? I'll give you easy!" The guards held him back as he fought to kill Bahadur with his bound hands. "You killed her, you son of a bitch! You killed her!" He was thrown back to the ground by the guards and they raised their weapons as though to kill Erik, but Bahadur called them off.  
"Leave his death for the execution, men. If any of you kill him before then, I myself will put you on the chopping block!"  
The guards apologized and lowered their weapons.  
"How the hell did you know where I was?" Erik muttered, spitting blood out of his mouth.  
"That was easy, Erik, all too easy. You are far too predictable." He snapped his fingers. "Arenthenia." He said in a ringing tone. A line of servants and slaves alike stood at the back of the chamber, dressed in black robes and with cowls over their faces. A woman stepped forward, dropping her cowl. Behind a thin red veil, Selene's serene face looked back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Selene stared back at him. The Shah smirked, walking around her. Erik felt as though he had been winded.

"You're dead," he whispered, tilting his head to look up at her from his hands and knees.

"She wasn't dead, you only thought she was," Bahadur cackled. "You were one of our best trained assassins, but get a man furious and heartbroken, he will make mistakes, and will allow himself to be captured."

"You played me, all along," Erik whispered, glaring at Selene.

"Erik," Selene said, stepping forward.

"Be silent!" The Shah snapped, raising a hand to quiet her. Her jaw snapped shut obediently. "Yes, she worked for me all along. Her mother sold her to me when she was a child, she has been my personal slave, and a very efficient one at that."

Erik wanted to kill the man with his bare hands if he wasn't bound.

"How could you?" He growled. "You saved my life? Why did you do that if you intended to kill me all along?"

She was silent, glancing at the Shah as though for instruction.

"You may tell him."

"I had orders to bring you back alive." Her eyes were dead like and the tone emotionless. "The attack was planned. I was supposed to save your life in an attempt to make you trust me. I was told to use any means necessary."

"So the whole time it was a lie? Arenthenia." Erik sneered.

"Arenthenia is my given name. Selene was the name my mother gave me."

"You bitch." Erik snarled.

"Yes, she did well, though she wasn't supposed to kill my assassins, however she did well." He stroked the top of her head with greasy ringed finger. She cringed but said nothing. "It was all a ploy. Effective, if I do say so myself."

He turned his attention back to the bound man before him. Erik spat at Bahadur's feet, and one of the guards at Erik's side kicked him in the face, sending his mask flying. Pain blossomed in his face and he could feel the bruise forming. He didn't care. He couldn't rip his eyes from Selene. He had thought she was dead, he had thought he cared for her, and he fell for it.

"You both can go to hell, rot, and burn!" He screamed. Selene's face remained placid. He wanted to see some form of remorse there, some shred of evidence that proved that these months hadn't been wasted, that she had actually felt something for him. Her features never changed as Erik glared at her.

"Well, she's not so effective anymore," Erik said savagely. "She's sick."

"She's not sick, poisoned." Bahadur explained. He held up a little vial. "This is the antidote. She was poisoned, to institute a little haste in bringing you back here. It was a slow working poison, with a few side effects, like the impending sickness."

"Clever, clever." Erik muttered, glaring at Selene.

"Take him away."

()

The chains scraped against Erik's wrists as he hung limply against the stone wall, feeling the blood dripping steadily down his back. His chin rested on his chest, all of the fight worn out of him. This was it. All the years of running, all this time he spent, hiding from who he was, it was all over. He couldn't see, the darkness weighing on his eyes, and knew that if they didn't kill him first, he would surly go mad. The dark didn't scare him, it was what resided behind the shadows, his fate. He only prayed his death was swift.


	19. Chapter 19

Light burst before his eyes, and he couldn't muster the strength to protest or fight back as someone unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. They were going to kill him. It would all be over soon, his miserable existence would be at an end. He fell heavily to the ground as the cuffs snapped open, and he hit the stone hard, and he tried weakly to push himself to his feet, failing miserably. Hands held his face, and he looked up, his vision still recovering from the shock of the blinding light. The silhouette of a face swam before him, and finally, a familiar scarred face came into view. Selene.

"Get away from me," he said, jerking out of her arms, falling sideways.

"Erik," she said softly, "I'm sorry, I had to deceive you."

"Just leave me to rot in hell," he spat, "and you can join me." With every ounce of strength he possessed, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around her throat. She put her hands on his fingers and pried them off her flesh, and his arms fell away.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "and I want to help," She stood, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hoisting him to his feet. He grit his teeth against the pain caused by movement but he ignored it as best he could. There was no way they could escape, not with Erik in this state.

"Why are you helping me?" Erik growled, looking over at her. Her face was placid and unreadable. "Did your precious Shah order it?"

"I've been a slave under him all of my life; it was only second nature for me to obey him. He commanded that I find you, force you to trust me, and return you to Persia," she explained, her voice level. "He poisoned me, and only upon my return with you would he administer to me the antidote. That is the reason why I was constantly sick."

He felt like he should have known, the cuffs around her wrists explained the scars, if they had been jerked with chains they would have cut into the skin over and over. The cuffs she now wore covered her existing scars. She was dressed in her regular slave attire, a full red skirt flowed over her legs, her torso exposed, a matching red top that cut low, exposing a fair amount of cleavage. A jewel hung from a chain around her forehead, following the scar. She was obviously highly valued by the Shah.

"You never cared about me," Erik growled as they limped from the cell, weighing heavily on her shoulder.

"Then why am I here?" She challenged. "Then why am I disobeying everything I have ever believed and valued to save you?"

Erik was silent, and she continued.

"When you found me in that river, I had cast myself into the water. I did not want to deceive you, I did not want to sentence anyone to death, so I used the river in the hope it would carry me past you, in penance, into the arms of Allah. You saved me however. I tried to distance myself from you, but at the same time get you to trust me. I was only following orders. I did not welcome death, and I wished to live, although my stunt with the river was rather reckless." Her tone remained cool and emotionless as she spoke, but her eyes told a different story. "I'm sorry."

Erik only gritted his teeth in response.

"You both aren't going to get very far like that," Said a vice behind them that made Erik and Selene jump. Erik recognized the voice.

"Nice of you to join us, Daroga," Erik growled as Nadir stepped around Selene to face Erik. "And try moving around once your back has been sliced open."

Nadir moved around to the other side of Erik and flung his other arm around his shoulder, helping Selene support Erik.

"Any trapdoors around here?" Daroga asked.

"Trapdoors?" Selene murmured.

"They didn't call him the king of trapdoors for nothing." Nadir said. "And he built this palace, surly there must be one."

"Don't insult me," Erik muttered, "of course there are." He lifted his head, looking around the corridor. "Just give me a moment... There should be one a few corridors down, if we can make it that far without being detected."

"All the guards are down setting up your execution,"

"That's comforting." Erik murmured. "How did you know I was here?" Erik directed his question at Nadir.

"I am the chief of police, I hear when a wanted criminal is caught."

"Good point," Erik muttered. "Here," he said, gesturing at a wall. "It's here."

"I don't see anything," Selene said, squinting.

"That's the point." Erik pressed a corner of the stone, and part of the wall came forward.

"I'm guessing you helped Squelch with his hidden rooms," Selene murmured.

"Yes I did, now can we get out of here?"

"I have to stay," Selene said, "If the Shah knows I'm gone, it may give you less time to get away,"

Erik glanced over his shoulder at her, seeing emotion actually present on her face. Her face was sad, regretful. "I'm sorry."

He held her gaze for hours it seems.

"Go on then," She muttered, backing away from him.

"Come on Erik," Nadir hissed, jerking his arm. Erik blinked, tearing his gaze away from hers. But she was already gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Erik massaged his wrists as she sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair as he let out a breath. He wanted to run, to get the hell out of Persia, but Nadir wouldn't allow it. He said the Shah would expect him to flee the country, and would send his guards to the borders, not bothering to look within the city for Erik. He assumed Erik was smarter than that. Erik stood, feeling the bandages stretch across his back. It all made sense now, Selene's disappearance, the gashes… It was a warning. But when she started acting like she was his property… Her will had been breaking.

Erik wasn't surprised when the window opened and a woman climbed in to his bedroom. Selene stood in front of the open window, still with cuffs around her wrists and the jewel hanging on her head.

"Selene," Erik said, sitting up on his bed, and she stood in the middle of the room. She shook her head, raising a hand. Erik stood, waiting for her to speak.

"I have always done what I am told, I've never questioned authority. I was a tool, never a person. Then I was given the assignment of you, my world fell apart, my world crumbled. I tried to manipulate you, but I found myself resisting, but I didn't know why. I have never disobeyed before."

And for the first time probably in years she began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks, covering her face with her hands. Erik wrapped his arms around her, and she pounded on his chest, sobbing harder.

"I hate you! I hate you for making me disobey, for making me love you, I hate you!" She stopped fighting him, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Erik said, looking over her head, running a hand over her hair. She sobbed into his chest, and he let her cry herself out. It didn't take very long, and soon her body shook with dry sobs. Her eyes glittered as she looked up at him.

"It was real. It was real for me." She whispered. "I was only following orders. But after everything..." she shook her head.

Erik put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face. He lowered his head and kissed her. He could separate this from the other kisses, this was real, passionate, not manipulative. She laid her hands on his chest, pulling at his shirt and though to drag him backwards.

"Selene," Erik said, pulling away.

"Sorry, habit," she muttered, not looking at him. "Do you know what he used me for? Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" She sat on the bed and took the chain off her forehead and tossed it on the floor.

"Well, then we don't need to rush this, it's alright."

"I'm not weak, I've been handling this for years, you don't need to treat me like I'm broken." She whispered.

He shook his head. "I will never understand you."

"You don't have to." She muttered. He kissed her again, forcing her gently back on to the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Selene pulled her dress over her shoulders, glancing at the sleeping man in the bed. Erik's chest rose slowly with sleep, and she looked at him in regret, biting her lip. She ran her hands over her arms, shivering. Erik had kept the green dress that Squelch had given her, and she had decided to discard her former garb. She was determined not to be that person anymore, and she knew that this behavior had been burned into her very being, and she wasn't going to change overnight. And she couldn't make Erik wait around for that day when she no longer considered herself a piece of property that someone owned.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ Said a little voice in her head. That voice had formed ever since she had developed feelings for Erik. That defiant voice that would bring her nothing but trouble. Nothing but trouble for Erik. She wouldn't do that to him. She wasn't right for him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his cheek. She brushed her fingers over the disfiguration on his face. "I'm so sorry." She placed a note on the pillow where she had been laying, glancing at Erik one last time.

She looked up at the moon as she climbed onto the windowsill, letting out a heavy sigh. She slipped into the night, and she was gone.

Erik slept on, not aware of the little note that lay beside his head.

_Erik,_

_I have never been good with words or good byes, but I'm trying to make you understand why I have to leave. _

_I am not my own person, someone has always owned me, I have meant nothing to anyone. Until you came along. You had several chances to let me remain behind, yet you chose to allow me to accompany you. Never did you know however that I would commit the ultimate betrayal. I have only brought you pain, and it is all I will ever cause you. You are a good man, Erik, don't let yourself become the monster people believe you are. _

_Remember when I told you that my name means the moon? Well just know, every time you look up at the moon, know that I am somewhere, watching it and thinking of you. _

_Please don't try and find me, it's better this way, so I can no longer hurt you. _

_With all my love and affection,_

_Selene. _

**The End**


End file.
